FNAF X Los guardias dementes
by blackslash2000
Summary: 4 amigos deciden tener el trabajo en Freddy s Fazbear Pizza cuales serán las locuras que tendrán estos locos y sobrevivirán estas 5 noches Animatronicos mujeres Humanizados. Acción, comedia y romance
1. 4 locos guardas

**Blackslash2000 aquí con una historia pero antes unos detalles.**

**1: Los guardias serán adolescentes de 14 a 15 años muy locos y cada uno tendrá dos animatronicos que se enamoren de cada uno.**

**2: Los animatronicos serán humanizados, serán todas mujeres y podrán hacer muchas expresiones como felicidad, tristeza y vergüenza, etc.**

**3: La historia se basara al final de este año y tendrá comedia, idioteces, vocabulario algo fuerte y muchooooo ecchi.**

**Bueno empecemos:**

Unos tres chicos estaban caminando tranquilamente saliendo del colegio.

NNOOPPEE. Realmente estaban saliendo del lugar corriendo.

?**:**Vamos chicos salgamos de aquí-Dijo un chico alto de cabello que le llegaba a la nuca y era mas grande que los otros y un gran fan del skateboarding.

?:Espera Marvin-Dijo el chico mas pequeño de los tres medio moreno y flaco y muy buen dibujante.

?:Si Marvin recuerda que soy el presidente y tuve que hacer algo además de que Bryan necesitaba terminar un trabajo-dijo el mediano de cabello corto con unos lentes y el listo del grupo y gran escritor de fanfics.

**[Si yo soy el tercero]**

Marvin: Vamos tortugas que no me ganaaaaaan.

Pero no se fijo en su camino y tropezó con una piedra y cayo de cara al suelo.

?: Eso te pasa por apresurado porque no seguiste a Bryan y evitar el golpazo.

Bryan: Andrey tiene un punto Marvin.

Dicho eso Marvin se levanto con un chichote en la cabeza.

Marvin: Bueno que hacemos en estas vacaciones.

Los dos: mmmmmmmmmmmm.

Andrey: Ya se porque no vamos y pedimos trabajo en esa pizzería que abrieron.

Bryan: Otra gran idea de Andrey.

Andrey: Espera aquí tengo el folleto.

Y Andrey saco un folleto de una pizzería llamada Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza y cuando Marvin y Bryan lo vieron empezaron a ahorcarlo.

Ambos: ESTAS LOCO.

Andrey: Esperen chicos esta es una copia no la del juego además nos darán 5000 por día para cada uno.

Marvin: Bueno si es asi esta mejor pero piden cuatro personas y somos tres.

Andrey: Esperen tengo un amigo que también quiere trabajar.

Dicho eso saco su teléfono y llamo a un amigo.

5 minutos después:

?: I´m here motherfuckers.

Dijo un chico corriendo de cabello oscuro Moreno y del mismo tamaño que Andrey.

Andrey: Por fin llegas Alejandro.

Alejandro: Llegue lo mas antes posible.

Andrey: Marvin Bryan el es Alejandro un amigo del Centro Cultural.

Todos: Bueno vamos.

Durante un rato llegaron al establecimiento de Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza y el jefe les dio un uniforme a cada uno y se separaron para esta noche.

**11:55 pm:**

Todos llegaron y se prepararon todos tenían un traje de seguridad azul con gorra ya que el lugar era como el segundo juego todos se prepararon para la noche, Andrey se encargaba del pasillo, Alejandro el ducto derecho, Marvin el izquierdo y Bryan las cámaras.

Marvin: Aun me sorprende de que los animatronicos sean humanizados y cada uno sea mujer menos Baloon Boy, Puppet y Golden Freddy.

Andrey: Y que los antiguos y toys estén en funcionamiento además de que Foxy y Mangle estén en funcionamiento y en buen estado.

RING RING

Phone guy: HELLO HELLO.

Alejandro: El tipo del teléfono.

**[ BLA BLA BLA ya se imginan lo que dijo]**

Andrey: Bueno estamos jodidos.

Alejandro: Estamos mas que jodidos.

Marvin y Bryan: te mataremos Andrey.

Andrey: Esperen estamos en peores casos que esto necesitamos mascaras ya que solo tenemos una.

Alejandro: Vamos a la parts and service room.

Todos: Rapido.

Y todos corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo hasta parts and service.

En el escenario:

Estaban todas las animatronicas activándose las primeras en Bonnie y toy Bonnie abriendo los ojos.

Bonnie era una chica de cabello morado con un par de orejas de conejo ojos rojos vestia un traje de conejo semi-sexy morado y toy Bonnie era igual solo de que color azul con ojos verdes y sus mejillas pintadas.

Bonnie: Estas lista hermanita.

Toy Bonnie: Si.

Pero las demás empezaron a activarse.

Freddy igual que su Toy abrieron los ojos.

Freddy tenía un tuxedo con una falda marrón su piel era un poco morena ojos azules y tenía un par de orejas de oso en su cabello marron y Toy Freddy era igual solo que más claro y sus mejillas pintadas.

Chica tenia un traje de maid hasta las rodillas amarillo y tenia su cabello rubio en una pequeña cola de caballo ojos morados y Toy Chica igual solo que su cuerpo era mas tentador su vestido era mucho mas corto.

Foxy era una joven pelirroja que le llegaba a la cintura tenia unos shorts cortos y una camiseta blanca además de un parche en uno de sus ojos cafés y su mano sujetaba un garfio y Mangle era un poco mas pequeña que Foxy su cabello era igual al de Foxy solo que blanco y sus ojos cafés vestía un vestido blanco y rosa.

Freddy: Bueno todas estamos pues matemos a esos guardias.

Todas: Vamos.

Pero cuando apenas bajaron del escenario vieron a los guardias corriendo hacia parts and service y lanzaron varias piezas de repuesto al pasillo pero lo que mas le sorprendió es que salió volando Golden Freddy y cayo en el pasillo y se levanto enojado y se recogió las mangas de su tuxedo y camino de vuelta a la habitación.

BBBBAAAAMMM

Lo siguiente que vieron las chicas es que Golden cayo al suelo con X X en los ojos y con un chichon en la cabeza y salió de la habitación uno de los guardias con un bate de beisbol y una máscara de Foxy.

Andrey: Chicos tenemos algo con que defendernos además ya me encargue de Golden Freddy.

Todos: Bien.

Dicho eso todos los guardias salieron Marvin tenia una máscara de Bonnie, Bryan de Puppet y Alejandro se quedo con la de Freddy.

Freddy: Esos son los guardias más locos que hemos tenido.

Bonnie: Si lo son.

Toy Chica: Aunque los veo algo lindos si me preguntan.

Mangle: En especial el que le rompió el trasero a Golden.

Toy Bonnie: Si aunque nunca imagine que lanzaran a Golden de ahí.

Toy Freddy: Aunque lo que más sorprendió es que salieran de la oficina.

Chica: Chicas Foxy esta paralizada.

Las demás: QQUUUUEEE.

Foxy estaba congelada con un sonrojo en su cara mientras observaba por donde se fueron los guardias.

Freddy: ¡Foxy!

Foxy: El que golpeo a Golden era guapo.

El resto: …..

Pero cuando foxy regreso en si se sonrojo y empezó a mover los brazos mientras balbuceaba cosas.

Mangle: Si claro.

12:30 am:

Los guardias estaban en sus lugares.

Marvin: Andrey le pusiste cuerda a la caja musical.

Andrey: Mierda tengo que correr.

Salió corriendo del lugar.

Marvin: Bueno esta muerto.

Bryan: Y mucho rápido ponga la cámara para ver que hizo.

Alejandro activo la cámara y se vio a Puppet afuera de la caja.

Puppet: HA HA HA HA GANE GUARDIAS.

Andrey: Eso no adentro.

Y le dio un buen codazo y le empezó a hacer llaves de MMA y lo metió en la caja musical y puso varios regalos encima.

Puppet: AYUDENME CHICAS POR FAVOR.

Mientras Andrey se limpiaba las manos volviendo a la oficina pero no sabia que lo estaban viendo.

Volviendo a los demás estaban con la boca en el suelo porque vieron a un amigo dándole una paliza a Puppet.

Andrey: Que me perdi.

Alejandro: Amigo acabas de encerrar a Puppet.

Pero cuando los demás iban a decir algo vieron una sombra moverse encima de Andrey.

Marvin y Bryan: CUIDADO.

Y cuando volteo Mangle apareció y le dio una mordida en la cabeza.

Los otros: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Andrey: En realidad no duele tanto su boca es muy pequeña ni si quiera se puede llamar mordida.

Y tenia razón Mangle solo le estaba mordisqueando la cabeza.

**[Solo imagínense del anime acchi kocchi].**

Mangle: Porque no te mueres.

Andrey: Puedes soltar mi cabeza.

Y sujeto a Mangle y la puso en el suelo y la guio al escenario.

En el escenario:

Freddy: Ha Mangle ya debió haber matado a los guardias.

Toy Bonnie: Sus cerebros ya deben estar hechos puré.

Pero cuando terminaron de hablar se vio a Mangle siendo arrastrada por un guardia y la dejo al frente de las chicas.

Andrey: Muy bien Mangle tu quédate aquí, señoritas.

Pero cuando iba a irse alguien lo agarro de los hombros y cuando volteo era Foxy algo sonrojada.

Foxy: Disculpa pero cual es tu nombre.

Andrey: Andrey.

Toy Bonnie: Sabes lo que te haremos pero aun trajiste a Mangle aquí ¿Por qué?

Andrey: Porque no me iba a dejar de morder la cabeza.

DING DONG DONG DING –YAY-

Andrey: Bueno es todo por hoy.

Los tres: Nos vamos.

Y se lo llevaron arrastrado.

Foxy: Es tan amable.

Eso dejo a sus amigas con la boca abierta.

**Bueno es todo primera noche.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Blackslash fuera.**


	2. locuras y beso

Otra noche del "terror" con los 4 guardias "haciendo" su trabajo.

11:50 pm:

Estaban entrando a la pizzería pero Andrey se detuvo.

Andrey: Chicos es idea mía o Foxy esta siguiéndome con la mirada.

Los otros tres voltearon y vieron a Foxy manteniéndolo en su rango de visión.

Alejandro: Creo que tienes razón.

Bryan: Te quiere "comer".

Marvin: Concuerdo con el.

Andrey: Ayúdenme chicos no dejen que me atrape.

Los tres: De acuerdo.

12: 00 pm:

Phone guy: HELLO HELLO lo han hecho muy bien sobrevivieron la primera noche felicidades uummmm hoy aparecerán Foxy y su hermana Mangle ellas siempre han sido mis favoritas.

Los 4: Pervertido.

Phone guy: A no soy un pervertido cuando era niño ellas no eran humanas eran versiones animales.

Andrey: Espera esto no era una grabación.

Phone guy: en realidad es una llamada que yo hago desde mi casa y el jefe dice que es una grabación para que no hablen bueno recuerden si aparece Foxy usen la linterna y las mascaras no funcionaran con ella bueno hasta mañana.

Alejandro: Bueno Let´s start.

En el escenario:

Freddy: Bueno como vamos a atrapar a los psicópatas de guardias.

T. Chica: No se.

Chica: Ya se ballon boy podrías ir a molestarlos y que Foxy se encargue.

B.B: HIII

Foxy: De acuerdo. (Aunque no quiero matarlo).

En la oficina:

Ballon boy aka B.B se metió en el ducto y cuando salió sus ojos casi se le salen de sus cuencas porque los guardias estaban vestidos de espartanos.

Andrey: ¡ESPARTANOS!

Los demás: OOOOOhhhhhh!

Andrey: ¡HERMANOS!

Los demás: OOOOOhhhhhh!

Andrey: ¡ACABEMOS CON ESTE PUTO ENANO!

**[SI hice una rima]**

B.B al ver eso su piel se puso blanca del miedo y en un segundo un rastro de polvo salió de la oficina.

Los guardias: ¡AAAATTTTTAAAAAQQQQUUUUUEEEEENNNNN!

B.B: HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIII. (con tono de terror)

Pero en el pasillo estaban Puppet y Golden Freddy listos para matar a los guardias.

Golden: Puppet prepárate.

Puppet: Si

B.B: Corran nos quieren matar.

Puppet y Golden: QQQQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEEE

Y los tres empezaron a correr por su vida.

En la cocina:

Las chicas estaban ahí haciendo unas pizzas ya que las Chicas insistieron en darles unas pizzas a los guardias.

Freddy: Bueno ya acabamos las pizzas y como salieron.

Foxy y Mangle hicieron una pizza de peperonni.

Chica y T.C hicieron una suprema.

Bonnie y T.B hicieron una carnívora.

Freddy y T.F hicieron una de jamón y queso.

T.B: Se ven deliciosas.

Chica: Si mucho.

Mangle: SI ya que Foxy la hizo muy especial para cierto guardia con anteojos.

Foxy: Espera no me gusta Andrey ni nada por el estilo.

Mangle: Nunca dije su nombre.

Freddy: Foxy siempre fue muy tsundere.

Las demás menos Foxy: Muy cierto.

Freddy: Bueno vamos a dárselas.

En el escenario:

Las chicas estaban entrando pero se detuvieron al ver a los 4 guardias sobre los cuerpos de Puppet, B.B y Golden que al parecer estaban noqueados y Andrey y Marvin sujetaban una bandera roja moviéndola.

Freddy: Es oficial estos son los mas psicópatas que hemos conocido.

Ante eso las demás solo asintieron.

T.C: D-Disculpen señores guardias pero les hicimos unas pizzas para ustedes.

Y mágicamente los guardias perdieron su cosplay de espartanos y volvieron a su uniforme de guardia pero Bryan al escuchar la palabra con "P" corrió diciendo.

Bryan: PPPIIIZZZAAA.

Pero antes de que corriera Marvin, Alejandro y Andrey le agarraron la camisa y el seguía corriendo pero no avanzando.

Los tres: Estas loco es un truco.

Las chicas: No es un truco.

Los tres: Si y Bryan no es un torpe.

Bryan: ¡HEY!

Los tres: Es cierto.

Las chicas: Miren para demostrar que no es un truco las dejaremos en la mesa y para demostrar que no están envenenadas les daremos una mordida.

Los guardias: Vale.

Y las chicas les mostraron la pizza y las dejaron en una mesa y Freddy, T.F, Bonnie, T.B, Chica, T.C, Foxy y Mangle cortaron un pedazo de pizza y les dieron una mordida y los guardias al ver que era segura guiados por el olor de la pizza se elevaron del suelo y flotaron hasta las pizzas y empezaron a comerla.

Los 4: Deliciosas.

Ante ese comentario las chicas se sonrojaron hasta que humo empezó a salir de sus cabezas.

Marvin: Esperen ahora que veo son más humanas de lo que parecen.

Viendo a las chicas parecían casi humanas y mas bastantes atractivas.

Sus caderas eran delgadas, sus glúteos eran muy atrayentes y sus pechos parecían sacados de algún anime pero las que sobresaltaban eran Foxy, T.C y Bonnie.

Andrey: Reunión de grupo ahora.

Y hicieron un círculo como el del futbol americano.

Alejandro: ¿Este es realmente un restaurante familiar?

Marvin: No lo se.

Bryan: Esto no será un club de strippers.

Andrey: Bryan no seas maleducado con las chicas.

Y cuando volvieron voltearon a las chicas que estaban avergonzadas con caras sonrojadas mirando a otro lado pero recordaron que estaban fuera de la oficina.

Andrey: Chicos estamos en terreno enemigo.

Freddy: Esperen nosotras no queremos lastimarlos solo queremos ser sus amigas.

Marvin: Reunión de grupo.

Alejandro: Chicos que hacemos al respeto.

Andrey: No lo se lo intentamos.

Marvin: Estas loco nos mataran.

Andrey: Marvin no seas paranoicos solo porque Foxy te mataba siempre en el juego.

Bryan: Debemos decidirlo.

Andrey: Hagamos piedra, papel y tijera.

Los tres: Claro.

Los 4: piedra, papel y tijera.

Pero apenas terminaron Andrey y Alejandro hicieron papel y les dieron un golpe en la cabeza a los otros dos.

Andrey: Somos peores que los 3 chiflados.

Alejandro: Muy cierto.

Andrey: Entonces chicas les daremos una oportunidad.

Bryan: Pero.

Cuando dijo eso Andrey lo agarro y le hizo una gillotina.

**[Si no la conocen búsquenla en Google no se si esta pero por las dudas]**

Marvin: Vale Andrey le arrancaras la cabeza.

Andrey: Vale.

Bryan: Bueno pero debemos decidir los grupos lo mejor seria hacer grupos de tres uno de nosotros y dos de las chicas.

En cuando se dijo eso Mangle salto a los hombros de Andrey.

Mangle: Yo y mi hermana con el listo.

Andrey: Vale entonces estaré con las hermanas zorros perdón si eso las ofendió.

Mangle: No nos ofendió oni-chan.

Alejandro: ¿Oni-chan?

T.F: A nosotras fuimos creadas en Japón por eso hablamos varias cosas en japonés.

Y cuando Andrey pensó que la situación Foxy le agarro de la camisa tímidamente.

Foxy: V-Vamos Andrey-sempai.

Ante eso Andrey se desmayo con un rio de sangre saliendo de su nariz pero Bryan salió de la nada con dos cables eléctricos.

Bryan: Despejen.

Andrey: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Pero ya que Foxy estaba cerca de Andrey y ya que el despertó tan rápido sus caras estaban muy cerca que sus narices estaban tocándose ambos estaban muy rojos. Mangle salió de la nada atrás de Foxy y la empujo lo que causo que sus labios chocaran con los de Andrey besándose.

Foxy: KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA

Foxy le dio una cachetada que lo hizo estrellarse con la pared.

2:00 pm

Una paliza después:

Los grupos se decidieron y son Andrey con Foxy y Mangle, Alejandro con Bonnie y T.B, Bryan con Freddy y T.F y por ultimo por tonto Marvin con Chica y T.C.

Andrey: Bueno los grupos se separaran a diferentes partes de la pizzería y nos vemos aquí a las 3:30pm.

Dicho eso los grupos se separaron.

**Bueno aquí otro capítulo lamento gravemente la demora estuve en exámenes cuando iba a medio capitulo y aquí habrá una pista de que se tratara el siguiente capítulo de el núcleo de fuego**

**X**

**Adivinen y tomare una idea para una batalla.**

**Blackslash fuera.**


	3. Navidad en Freddy s

Hoy en la pizzería se celebra la época más feliz del año, la hermosa navidad y nuestros guardias nocturnos están preparándose para pasar la noche con las chicas del restaurante.

Andrey: Bueno chicos tienen todo preparado.

Los tres: Todo listo.

Andrey: Pues síganme los feos.

Y Alejandro empezó a seguirlo con cara de tonto hasta que cinco pasos se entero de lo que dijo Andrey y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

En la pizzería:

Las chicas estaban igual que nuestros queridos guardias solo que solo se veían las sombras de ellas que se movían de izquierda a derecha.

Freddy: Rápido debemos estar listas para cuando lleguen.

Foxy: Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo Freddy.

La pizzería estaba muy bien decorada con muchos adornos y hasta un árbol de navidad con unos cuantos regalos para los guardias que las chicas consiguieron pidiéndoselo al jefe usando los archivos personales de los guardias y buscando sus gustos **(ACOSADORAS) **y usaron dinero de la caja fuerte de la pizzería para comprarlos.

TB: Rápido podrían estar por llegar en cualquier momento.

Afuera del restaurante 11:59pm:

Alejandro: Y es por eso que me encanta la pizza.

Los otros tontos estaban con cara de que no les importe ya que Marvin y Bryan estaban hablando de cosas y Andrey estaba escuchando música con unos audífonos.

Alejandro: Acaso me estaban poniendo atención.

Ante eso Andrey se quito los audífonos increíblemente rápido.

Andrey: Si que historia tan interesante cierto chicos.

Dijo mientras les daba unos golpes a los codos.

Los dos: Si es bastante interesante.

Andrey: Chicos prepárense que estamos a punto de ver cosas de que muchos hombres sueñan con solo ver tienen todo listo.

Marvin: Si tenemos las cámaras, los regalos de las chicas, los dulces y los accesorios navideños.

Bryan: Listos.

Todos asintieron.

Andrey: Vamos y abrió la puerta y…..

Las chicas: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Todos los chicos estaban sonrojados o con un sangrado nasal ya que todas las chicas estaban vestidas de Santa sin la barva y tenían una linda falda roja algo corta que mostraba sus pantis, un chaleco rojo con los bordes blancos y esponjosos y tenían un sombrero navideño que a algunas cof cof Mangle cof cof les quedaba algo grandes que las hacían ver más tierna, Andrey y Alejandro se desmayaron mientras sangre salía de sus narices y formas chibis de sus parejas volaban alrededor de sus cabezas.

Marvin y Bryan: Despejen.

2 minutos después.

Los chicos estaban frente a las chicas con un regalo en cada mano Marvin le regalo a Chica un libro de cocina autografiado por [inserte nombre de chef] y a TC un cupcake de juguete, Alejandro le dio a ambas conejas una guitarra eléctrica y clásica para que toquen, Bryan le dio a Freddy un micrófono y a TF le dio una corbata de moño de color café claro y por ultimo Andrey le dio a Foxy un sombrero de pirata que tenia escrito Foxy es la mejor pirata en la parte inferior y a Mangle le dio una cinta rosa para el cabello se podría decir que algunas lloraron y los chicos recibieron unos abrazos.

Bonnie: bueno es hora de nuestros regalos.

Freddy y TF le dieron unas camisas y una figura Marvel de colección a Bryan, Bonnie y TB le dieron unos videojuegos a Alejandro, Chica y TC le dieron una tabla de Skateboard autografiada por Tony Hawk a Marvin y Foxy y Mangle le dieron los juegos Fallout 4 y Star Wars: Battlefront a Andrey.

Los guardias tenían diferentes expresiones Bryan tenía una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Freddy y TF, Alejandro lo mismo, Marvin estaba desmayado de la alegría y Andrey estaba llorando mientras decía lo tiernas y consideradas que eran las chicas.

-Pues se les olvido nuestro regalo.

Esa voz sorprendió a todos y a Andrey le erizo la piel y cuando voltearon se encontraron a 4 chicas.

Una se veía como una adolescente y tenía una camisa corta que mostraba el ombligo y falda de color rojo y azul en líneas verticales y un gorro igual además de que tenía una sonrisa que te podría alegrar el día aunque saques un 25 en un examen esa era la querida Balloon girl.

Otra era una copia exacta de Freddy solo que su piel era blanca y su cabello y ropa eran dorados y sus ojos eran negros menos las pupilas que eran de color blanco esa era Golden Freddy o Golden como le dicen sus amigos.

Otra era una joven que tenia pelo negro con unos mechones blancos que le llegaban a la nuca su vestimenta consistía en un atuendo de lolita gótica con algunos bordes blancos, la mitad de su cara estaba tapada por una máscara blanca y la otra parte se mostraba que tenia piel blanca, ojos como los de Golden, tenia los labios pintados y tenía un poco de maquillaje ella era Marionette o Mary como le dicen las chicas.

La ultima era como una versión algo dorada de Bonnie solo que tenía el cabello que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los muslos y tenía unas cuantas partes rotas **(como en el videojuego solo que arreglaron la mayor parte de sus grietas) **y ¡ESTABA TAPADA SOLO CON UN LISTON DE REGALO QUE TAPABA SOLO LAS PARTES INTIMAS! Ella era Sprintrap o Spring que fue el apodo que le dio Andrey a encontrarla por accidente en una habitación secreta.

Balloon Girl: este es el mío.

El regalo de Balloon Girl era un muñeco cosido de Bryan.

Mary le dio a Marvin una gorra que decía Skate For Life.

Golden le dio a Alejandro una caja con muchos mangas.

Y Spring se puso frente a Andrey y lo abrazo poniendo su cara en su pecho con una cara de lujuria.

Spring: Vamos cariño a un lugar más privado para darte tu regalo de la mejor manera posible.

Ante eso Foxy y Mangle saltan sobre Spring y solo se ve una nube de humo mientras que en unos segundos una mano, un pie o la cabeza se asoman de la nube.

Y lo mismo pasa con las otras parejas.

Andrey: Bueno chicos admítanlo esta fue la mejor idea que tuve.

Los tres: Si.

**Fin.**

**Extra:**

Se puede ver a las versiones masculinas de Balloon Boy, Puppet y Golden en un basurero frente a un árbol de navidad hecho de basura mientras cantaban villancicos y planeaban como vengarse de sus contrapartes y Spring por noquearlos y lanzarlos en la basura dejando una nota.

"**los recogeremos el 26"**

**Fin del extra.**

**Bien antes que nada las versiones femeninas son las hermanas de ellos menos SpringTrap que siempre fue mujer y pronto van a conocerlas en la historia y si alguien tiene ideas de cómo deberían aparecer déjenmelo saber.**

**Además elegí esos juegos para Andrey porque soy fan de Star Wars y hoy me dieron el juego Fallout 4 para mi play 4.**

**Blackslash2000 fuera. **


End file.
